


Stolen Moments TLTK

by BytemeGeekette



Series: The Life They Knew [2]
Category: AU Olicity - Fandom, Arrow - Fandom, MerLance - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Merlance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BytemeGeekette/pseuds/BytemeGeekette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be where I post random stolen moments from my story The Life They Knew. The ratings will vary and the couples and pairings as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before They Knew

 

Laurel/Tommy - Explicit

* * *

 

 

May 2011

 

“Laurel… oh my god…” Felicity giggled as she bumped into the door jamb to the bathroom. Both of them stumbling through the door.

“Lic oh my we are so..” Laurel snorted grabbing the bathroom stall as she came to a halt. 

“Smashed!! I’m so smooshed… no,” more giggles erupted from her best friend as she teetered on her heels, grabbing the side of the sink, over correcting and nearly going face first into the mirror. “I mean smashed.”

Laurel took the four steps, wobbling on each one across to the sink and tried to adjust her ponytail in the mirror. She laughed at Felicity as she tried to reapply lip gloss. Mumbling something between the giggles as she dug through her purse. Why they had to stop flirting with that dark haired grey eyed hottie to put on lip gloss she wasn’t sure.

They were out celebrating Laurel passing the bar just that day. Also to finally celebrate Felicity starting her own company in just the last month. This also happened to coincided with Felicity’s recent ditching of yet another douche canoe of a boyfriend.

“He wasn’t a douche caaanoooee, Lulu,” Felicity waved a finger in front of her face. 

“Oops,” Laurel snorted. “My bad.” She dipped her hands under the water and splashed a little on her face, eternally grateful for waterproof makeup. She grabbed the lip gloss from Felicity and applied a good swipe. “But he was.”

“He was… ugh god Lulu why do I fall for those,” Felicity whined, taking the lip gloss back and shoving it into her purse.

“No clue, you should do like I do,” Laurel commented with a wink. Felicity smirked in return.

Laurel fixed her hair while thinking about the hottie she’d just left at the table. She hoped he’d want to leave once they came back. His name was Toby, Timmy… oh no Tommy. God he was hot as hell. Jet black hair, a mess on his head like he didn’t care what it looked like, his stubbled jaw begging to be licked, and oh god his eyes, the strangest colored grey eyes she’d ever seen.

“My mom hates that we have casual sex Laurel,” Felicity slipped into her mother’s scolding tone. Donna Smoak treated Laurel like her own daughter. Not that Laurel needed a mother but she knew she meant well. Casual sex wasn’t something she was sure that Felicity’s mother ever engaged in, even before Felicity’s dad.

“Shhh we are adults now!” She leaned in and kissed Felicity on the cheek and Felicity giggled. “Passing the bar exam and owning your own company proves it!”

Felicity laughed. “Can’t argue with truth, oooh…. did you see the guy hitting on me? Coop somethin’? Ain’t he so cute?” Felicity gushed as she looped her arm with Laurel’s. Leaning heavily against each other.

“Honest, I haven’t looked,” Laurel admitted as they exited the bathroom, tall dark and handsome was leaning against the end of the hallway, she bit her lip and he smirked at her. “Licy do you think you can get home on your own?” Laurel asked turning her lips to Felicity’s ear.

“I’m a big girl of course,” Felicity smiled back at her, Laurel leaned in, pressing their bodies together, she licked her lip, eyes locked on the hotties at the end of the hall as Felicity’s lip brushed against her ear. “I think that one likes you, don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

Laurel turned just barely, her own lips brushing against her friends as she whispered, “We both know I don’t do half as much as you do.”

Felicity kissed her cheek giggling as she nodded, tugging Laurel toward the end of the hall. “I’ll see you tomorrow babe! Be good to her or I will make you disappear!” 

Laurel giggle snorted as Felicity slipped away from her grasp. Moments later she started hollering for Coop and stumbled into his arms. Laurel stopped in front of Tommy, his name coming to her firmly as her eyes locked with his.

“Did she just threaten me?” He asked, his lips quirked up in a sly grin that did all kinds of things to her insides. God she wanted to put it to better use than just making faces at her.

“Oh no… that there, that was a promise,” Laurel delivered expertly with just the right amounts of seriousness, despite her and Felicity having put away two bottles of wine and at least a half dozen fuzzy nipples all on their own. They were anything but lightweights, and knew how to have a good time. 

Tommy’s adam's apple bobbed while he swallowed, his eyes darted after her best friend. The only sign of fear. Amazing that a little blonde girl can do that to men. Taking advantage of his distraction Laurel shifted closer.

Their bodies just barely touching, she could feel his warmth slowly start to seep into her personal space, his eyes swung back to her at their close proximity. She sighed deeply, drawing in the smell of his cologne that she’d only just barely gotten a hint of earlier from across her and Felicity’s table. It made her head feel fuzzy in all the fun ways that ultimately lead to heated kisses and the slipping of moist skin together. Oh how Laurel wanted that, sooner the better. 

“So did you wanna stick around here a while or…” She trailed off, watching as his lips parted and the tip of his tongue darted out, his eyes dropping to her lips. Being the master of her own tease she pulled the corner of her lip in between her teeth, smirking as his eyes dilated, the grey barely visible, locked on her mouth.

“No one is back at my place,” he breathed out, eyes moving smoothly back up to hers, even as his face inched closer to hers. He was so close now she was sure he’d kiss her.

“Hmm… sounds good to me,” Laurel whispered impatience causing her to surge past the small gap between them to press her lips against his. His hands were instantly on her hips, fingers flexing against her hip bones, tugging her flush against him.

Laurel grinned against his lips and he slipped his tongue out to taste at her bottom lip. She parted her lips, accepting his tongue and the sweet taste of their last shots. He groaned as her tongue slipped against hers and her head thudded against the wall as he pressed her against it. One of his muscular thighs pressed between her legs. She shamelessly rocked against him, moaning softly into his mouth and he suddenly pulled away.

“Let’s ditch this place,” Tommy said as he laced his fingers with hers and tugged her toward the nearest exit.

They got as far as a really nice sporty car and he pressed her against the passenger door. She was a moaning mess against his lips as one of his hands delved into her hair, the other massaging her breast through her shirt. She was left gasping for air as his lips moved along her jaw toward her ear. She hiked her leg around his thigh and gasped as she felt every gloriously hard inch of him press back against her.

“Are you sure…” he started and she bit his lip.

“I swear to fuck if you don’t get in the car and get me out of here, I’ll march back into that bar and grab the first dick I see-”

“Get in, now,” he grunted, pulling the door open and giving her a gentle shove. That’s a good boy she thought as she slipped into the soft leather interior.

The ride to his place was longer than she expected but gave her time to tease and slide her hands over his body. His fingers remained tight on both the steering wheel and gear shift. He pulled to a screeching halt into a driveway and yanked her over the console. Their lips fevered against each other as she straddled his hips. 

The car really too small but neither of them cared. His seat slammed back as he sucked her tongue hands delving under her skirt, hot against the bare skin of her outer thighs. Laurel rocked against him, seeking any friction to calm the raging fire building inside her.

“Oh fuck Laurel, I want you so bad,” he groaned into her mouth, thrusting up against her, his knees banging against the steering wheel. “We should move this inside.”

“Come on Tommy,” she dragged his name out as her hand fell between them, rubbing over his erection through his jeans. He felt hot and heavy through the material and she felt a fresh rush of moisture to her panties. “Be creative.”

“Oh fuck me,” he growled and moved to his pant unfastening them himself as she grabbed over at her clutch and dug around for the condom inside.

“That’s kinda the point,” she spoke into the space between them. She brought it up between them, pressing a fevered kiss to his lips as he freed himself from his pants. The hot head of his cock touching the inside of her thigh, moisture smeared against her skin and she bit his lip. She leaned back instantly and brought the packet to her teeth and tore it open. 

“Clever girl! I love a woman who is prepared,” Tommy stated, his voice deep and impressed.

“Only the smart ones,” Laurel winked. 

Tommy’s eyes locked on hers even as his hand found her under her skirt, he pressed his fingers between her lower lips over her drenched lace panties. It felt delicious against her engorged needy flesh. She moaned rocking into his hand even as she began rolling the condom down over his hard length. He wasn’t especially thick but long and so hard. She couldn’t wait to feel him thrusting up inside her, stretching her.

She leaned in and kissed him as she stroked his cock. Loving the way he groaned and gasped when she squeezed him. His fingers tugged at her lace and she knew he was ready, she lifted one knee up, her foot resting on the passenger seat and shifted closer, soon he was buried deep as he could get, stretching her and she breathed sharp pants against his lips.

“Aw fuck you're so damn tight,” he started lifting his hips, pulling her down onto him. Laurel held onto the window jamb and rocked against him. Lost the the sensation of him moving in and out of her. Listening to his little words as she leaned back against the steering wheel.

Tommy leaned back, pressing into his seat as he grunted with each thrust. Laurel felt herself start to drift. The sensations and the alcohol dragging her closer to where she wanted so desperately to be. She wanted to come apart at the seams. She reached down and slipped her fingers against her clit and Tommy’s appreciative gasp filled the air.

“Laurel baby come on, come on my cock baby, that’s it rub your clit, I’m so close,” he gasped into the air, raising his hips to hers faster and she rubbed at her clit. “Please baby!”

The flesh so sensitive she jerked and tightened around him.

“Aw fuck, ugh yes!” he growled on the next thrust in and she felt him start to swell and spasm. She rubbed two fingers hard and fast against her clit and fell over the edge. Tommy whimpered as she tightened further, spasming and pulling at him as he stilled buried deep inside her.

Stars burst behind her eyelids as she fell back against the steering wheel. The horn sounding as they both chuckled breathlessly. Tommy pulled her body forward and she fell limply against him. Her face pressed into his neck as she tried to find herself.

“I …. uh….” Tommy breathed into her shoulder, his arms banded around her. “That…”

“Wow,” Laurel finally finished for him. She felt him nod before turning to pull her face back, his eyes searching. His lips sought hers out in a slow and measured kiss as he licked the inside of her mouth. Laurel felt something tug in the center of her chest and she poured more of herself into the kiss. The feeling of being safe and cherished pouring through her veins.

Months later they’d finally agree that there was more between them than stolen moments in both their cars, random closets, Felicity’s bathroom and the Queen family room. 


	2. When She Knew

Stolen Moment - When She Knew

 

Donna Smoak - 1996

 

Donna sat folding laundry in the living room. Just a typical Friday evening, well not typical. A certain Laurel Lance wasn’t with them. Even more surprising was that Felicity had decided to stay home. There hadn’t been many Fridays in the three years since the two girls had met that they spent apart from each other.

Felicity, at eight years old, was inseparable from her best friend. So as much as Donna loved having her daughter home, something about it didn’t sit right with her. She hoped it wasn’t the sign of trouble between the two.  

Instead of asking Felicity about it, she took the time to really study her daughter. She had learned a long time ago that Felicity never hid anything from her, but was great at bottling things. Felicity sat curled in the armchair, a brand new book of computer code from the library propped against her knees. She looked at ease, as if it were just another night.  

“No Laurel tonight?” Donna inquired, folding a pair of pink and purple striped socks together, before dropping them in Felicity’s clothing basket.

“Nah she had plans,” Felicity answered with a shrug, never looking up from her book. 

“Did you want to go see a movie?” Donna asked before she really thought about it. Belatedly she ran through the bills she’d just paid in her mind. There may just be enough left for her to get two tickets and a bucket of popcorn.  She really should have thought to check the account balances before offering such an idea.

“Nah,” Felicity looked up over her book, a soft all too knowing smile on her lips. “A quiet night in with you is good.”

Donna, released a slow breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and returned her daughter’s smile. “If you’re sure.”

“Yep,” Felicity nodded and her chin dipped again as her eyes returned to her book. She reached up to push her glasses up her nose. 

Content that Felicity seemed happy she picked up a shirt to fold it just as the doorbell rang.

“I’ve got it baby girl.” Donna set the shirt to the side and stood, before Felicity could unfold herself from the chair. 

“Probably for you anyway I’m not expectin’ anyone,” Felicity stated simply, before she turned another page of her book. 

“Probably,” she replied heading toward the door. Though she wasn’t expecting anyone either. 

Donna rose up on her tiptoes to look out the peephole. She wasn’t sure who she expected to see but Quentin Lance was not one of them. Not only was it him but he was standing there in a suit and tie. 

He reached forward and rang the bell again. Shaking herself from her stupor, she stepped back. She quickly righted her ponytail before unlocking the door and pulling it open. 

“Quentin? What are you doing here?” She passed her eyes over him. His tie was slightly crooked, she resisted the urge to straighten it, sure that Laurel had done her very best on it. She was about to ask him why he was so dressed up when he cleared his throat and finally answered her first question. 

“I’m here to see if Felicity is available for the evening,” Quentin said softly, smiling, pink coloring his cheeks as he shifted on the front step. 

“She is…” Donna looked back into the living room where her daughter was still engrossed in her book. “But she said Laurel had plans.”

“Yes well we are going to the father daughter dance at the school,” Quentin started and all of a sudden her daughter’s quiet evening in with her took on another meaning altogether. 

Of course Felicity wouldn’t have brought up the dance, not wanting to make her mother feel guilty about her father not being around. Donna wished that she could shield her daughter from all of the stigma not having a father caused. It was hard not to feel guilt over being part of the reason he’d left. 

Quentin cleared his throat once again, pulling her attention back to him. She offered him a soft sad smile. “I know I’m not her father, but well… She may as well be one of my own. Donna, do you think she would like to go with me and Laurel?”

Donna felt her throat start to close up at the love she saw in his eyes. His honest offer to include her daughter in an outing that was just for him and his daughter filled her heart with warmth until it threatened to spill over. A feeling she had been ignoring for years was so close to swallowing her whole. 

For years she’s looked at this man as a great friend. They shared parenting duties when one or the other needed help. Always having the others back since their daughters’ chance meeting in a park. This simple offer meant so much to her. More than he probably realized.  

“Can she come Miss D?” Laurel asked softly, suddenly present, peeking around her father. 

“Laurel, I thought I told you to wait in the car?” Her father grumbled, blushing where he stood. Donna could only smile as she stared at the pair. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked at Laurel in her pretty purple dress.

“Felicity!?” Donna called over her shoulder into the house. Turning back to face Laurel she smiled wide, fighting back the prickle of tears. “She can definitely go, if she wants to that is. Why don’t you two come on in?”

“Thanks Donna,” Quentin said softly ushering Laurel forward before him as Felicity finally joined them at the front door. 

“Hey, what are you guys doin here?” Felicity asked as she gaped at the pair. “Mr Q, I didn’t know you owned a suit! Lookin’ sharp!”

Quentin chuckled and shook his head. “Thanks, I think. I-” Laurel bumped him and he cleared his throat. “We wanted to know if you’d like to go to the dance with us?” Quentin asked and Laurel stood nodding beside him. Nervous energy making her little eight year old body bounce. 

“Please come, Felicity!! I know he’s not your dad but he loves you just like he loves me!” Laurel chimed in and Donna almost giggled at the way Quentin turned red, shuffling in his spot. 

“Now Laurel, we’ve asked, give her a breath to answer!” he said sternly with a shake of his head. Laurel just rolled her eyes and smiled wider at her best friend.

“Come on Felicity, Miss D tell her she should go!” Laurel almost yelled out, making Quentin flinch, grumbling something about ‘too much sugar’.

“I think you should go,” Donna said honestly, when Felicity turned in her direction. 

“But…” she started, stopping to bite her lip and tap her book against her thigh. “Are you sure? We were gonna have a quiet evening in.” 

“Yep, I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Donna answered, reaching forward to caress her daughter’s soft cheek.

Felicity’s face brightened, a smile spreading wide across her lips. Donna could see her excitement rise as her head started nodding before she could even open her mouth to say, “I really wanna mama!” 

“Well then why don’t you two head up and find a dress,” Quentin said in a chuckle as Laurel jumped up and down beside him squealing. 

Not needing to be told twice Laurel grabbed Felicity’s arm and half dragged her up the stairs. “Be careful!” Felicity yelled at her as she stumbled behind her best friend. 

“Hurry, do you still have that black one with the little pink flowers?” Laurel’s voice sang as they turned the corner at the top, effectively leaving Quentin and Donna alone at the base of the stairs.

“Those two,” Quentin grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

“They’re truly somethin,” Donna said leaning back against the wall, eyes watching the man in front of her. The girls chattering away upstairs a beautiful background to the almost awkward silence between them.

For the first time in three years Donna actually looked at him. She dug up all the memories they had together. There weren’t many of her fondest ones that didn’t include him, or his girls in some way. It seemed that they had all wiggled their ways into her heart, without her even realizing it. 

She had known that Quentin had cared for Felicity. Being a single parent was hard enough without throwing some other person’s kid in the mix. But he always took the girls sleepovers with a grin. Never once complained about being the odd man out.

Donna wondered when he had become everything she ever hoped to find for herself. 

“Thank you, Quentin,” she said softly. Listening as Felicity fell over upstairs. The girls giggles the perfect punctuation.

“It’s nothing really,” he said with a shrug. So often he brushed things like this off. But they were huge. At least to Donna they were, and to Felicity too. Even if her daughter bottled up a lot of what she was feeling she knew that she loved having Quentin in her life.

“It really is. Felicity’s not your daughter…” Donna started, but at his look what she was going to say died on her lips.

“Family isn’t always about blood,” he said firmly, eyes locked on hers. Donna nodded because he was right. 

Donna pushed off the wall and moved closer to him. In her barefeet he towered over her by well over a foot. She watched as he tracked her across the small foyer, his adam’s apple bobbed when she came to stop in front of him. 

“Still, you didn’t have to invite her,” Donna said softly, reaching up to straighten his tie. 

“I know I didn’t have to, I wanted too,” Quentin answered, reaching up, his hand pausing in the air as she tipped her face up toward his. “Laurel’s right, I love her as if she’s my own.”

Donna pulled her lip between her teeth, eyes darting down to his lips, as his hand finally made contact with her jaw. She leaned into his soft touch. Quentin’s thumb tugged her bottom lip from between her teeth. An unchecked gasp left her lips as Quentin’s tongue darted out over his bottom lip.

She drew in a long slow breath, feeling the way it stuttered through her chest, her eyes prickling with unshed tears. Donna may have ignored what she felt for him for too long. But she knew after today that her heart wouldn’t allow that to go on anymore. It scared her to think what that could mean for her. For them. For the girls.

Before she could allow herself to go down that rabbit hole, or to think too much about what she was doing, she tugged on his tie at the same time she lifted onto her tiptoes. Their lips met in the middle, as his free arm wrapped around her back pulling her up and against him. The other hand along her jaw shifted to the base of her skull, holding her to him as he tipped his head for better access. 

When he hummed against her lips, she granted him access, her head light with the heady rush at finally kissing him. The warmth of his tongue pressing against hers sent a jolt of electricity through her and she gripped his tie tighter between her fingers. He chuckled into her mouth and she couldn’t help but smile, before nipping at his bottom lip.

Happiness shown in Quentin’s eyes before he pressed forward again, deepening the kiss and tightening his grip on her. Donna couldn’t help the whimper that left her as her body came alive in his arms. She could feel his body responding to hers as he groaned softly into her mouth.

A heavy thud rang above them and the squeal of “Oh my god!” had them pulling apart. Her eyes darted to the top of the stairs as she panted, breathless. Donna huffed out a relieved chuckle when she realized the girls were still in Felicity’s room. 

She pressed a hand over her heart, willing it to stop it’s racing. She hazzard a look in Quentin’s direction. He looked every bit as affected as she felt. She started to open her mouth to say something when the banging of Felicity’s door drew both their attention back to the stairs.

Laughter preceded the girls as they reached the top of the stairs. Laurel’s dress had been swapped for a pink one with a silver glittering sash, Donna recognized it as one she’d bought for Felicity last year for a birthday party. Felicity wore a dark blue dress with a silver belt. A small gift she’d given her for Christmas, but had yet to wear. 

The girls stopped at the top of the stairs and stared down at the two of them. Their laughter died immediately. Donna worried for a moment at what they were thinking. Her eyes darted to Quentin’s just as he stepped forward, and gave out a low whistle. 

“Well don’t the two of you make a pretty pair, I don’t know if I’m dressed quite right to have you on my arms,” he complimented them. Both girls looked away, shuffling on their spot. Laurel was the first to recover, shaking her head with a groan.

“Jeez Dad!” Laurel said as she started down the stairs. “You’re just fine. Come on Felicity, we’re already running late.”

Felicity followed her, stopping briefly to give Donna a hug, then the pair were darting out the front door. Quentin shook his head and slowly made his way to follow them, pausing to turn around. Donna held onto the door between them like a lifeline. A pretty shoddy one, at that. But it worked to keep her from jumping back into his arms.

“We’ll talk later?” Quentin asked, eyes darting down to her lips, before returning to her eyes.

“Definitely,” Donna answered with a nod. There was a lot of talking they needed to do, but for now he had a dance to go to. “Have fun with them!”

“Should be a real treat,” he said before heading down the stairs toward his car. If she wasn’t mistaken, his steps were lighter than she’d ever seen.

Donna wasn’t sure what would happen next, and that started a knot of worry in her gut. Whatever came next though, they would have to consider everything, and the girls needed to come first. She closed the door and slowly made her way back to her laundry. 

For now she’d just enjoy the aftermath, her heart full and light. She felt happier than she had in a very long time.

  
  



	3. Giving In - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolen Moment from after their second first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Many people were a little disappointed at the fade to black. This is for you. :D Enjoy! - Crissa

Stolen Moment

 

Giving In - Rated E

 

Felicity/Oliver - after their second first date

  
  


On the ride home, Felicity came to terms with their date being over. She would never forget how thoughtful Oliver had been. It was literally one of the best first dates she'd ever had. Well until she ruined it.

Nothing says ‘date over’ quite like wrecking the love of your life's favorite thing and having to file a police report. 

She had resigned herself to saying goodnight to Donna and Quentin and going upstairs to bed. She prayed that Olivia was already asleep. She was sure she didn't have the mental capacity to deal with that fight tonight. She had been ready to fall into bed and end the night. 

Of course her plans had changed the moment Oliver kissed her. 

It was soft and open but changed quickly. All thoughts of sleep pushed far into the back of her mind. The way he drove the kiss woke her up in a million wonderful ways. 

Felicity felt every nerve ending in her body come alive as he lifted her off the stair. Something very feminine inside her rejoiced at the show of strength. She wrapped her legs around him. Heat surged through her as she felt him pressing against her. 

Oliver had them moving, stumbling as they kissed. Her lungs burned, screaming for air. She tugged his hair to break the kiss, panting as he pushed her against the wall. The way they pressed together brought a new urgency to her as her heart raced in her chest. Need flooded through her and she rocked against him, her head falling back against the wall. 

“Oliver,” she moaned unable to do anything but focus on the way his lips felt moving over her neck. When he thrust against her again she knew she wouldn't be able to stop this. Not this time. Not after the ride, then the clearing and the ride again. She couldn't handle more teasing. “If you stop Oliver,” she whimpered she couldn't help it. She needed him so badly. “...so help me… I swear…”

Oliver's lips were on here again. Cutting off her protest. He sucked her tongue and she was lost. Tugging and pulling at his clothes, needing to feel more of him. 

“I don't plan on stopping,” Oliver grumbled and the sound vibrated through her body, she was pressed so tightly against him. She barely heard the door bounce off the wall over the roar of her heart pounding in her ears. 

The idea that they were doing this caused a giggle to bubble out of her as he dropped her on his bed. Her body bounced, before coming to rest. Her eyes tracked the way he stalked toward her. The play of his muscle as he pulled his shirt off. Her mouth went dry at the sight, all the hesitance from earlier was gone. 

For a moment she thrilled at it, while he’d carried her down the hall, allowing her a taste at everything he had to offer. Yet now as she watched him she realized maybe she’d bitten off more than she was ready for. This was not the Oliver that had wanted to take this slow. This was anything but slow.

“Not to complain, but what changed your mind?” She asked, her lungs seized a moment later as he moved between her parted legs. She had to tip back as he loomed over her. His face just inches from hers as he grasped behind both her knees, pulling her to the edge of the bed. 

“Thinking I could have lost you,” he breathed as he sunk to his knees between hers. Felicity felt like she would melt, on the spot if he didn't touch her immediately. She gasped as she saw the fear fill his eyes, her heart nearly stopped. “I love you Felicity, I can't-”

Her hands moved to his face as his voice choked off the rest of his words lost somewhere in his next breath. Oliver's eyes locked on hers. Both of them panting, sharing the same breath and she felt tears starting to blur her vision. 

“Oliver,” she gasped. His name almost a sob on her lips as, like him, her words caught in her throat. She wanted to reassure him that he hadn't lost her. That they were fine. 

But his lips were on hers a second later demanding and hard, his tongue thrusting deep as he claimed her. His hands moved under her skirt pulling her flush against him. She groaned into his mouth as he slowly drew away. His fingers wrapping in the delicate lace she wore, tugging insistently as she lifted her butt off the bed. 

Their kiss broke and she let her hands fall away from him as he pulled her panties slowly down her legs. Oliver dropped them and was right back, his mouth claiming hers again. It was heated, insistent and breathtaking. 

She needed more. Wanted more. Felicity slid her hands over his chest down in a quick search for his belt, trying to work it loose as Oliver started to lift her dress. It got caught on her jacket and they both growled. 

“Take it off,” Oliver grumbled pointing at the jacket, as he pulled back. 

“Unfasten that!” She pointed raising an eyebrow. He nodded, his eyes flashing to her lips as she chewed her bottom lip. She shrugged out of the jacket and tossed it to the side. She watched his hands as he made quick work of his belt then the buttons on his jeans. 

Felicity got distracted by the fair hair below his navel, it dissapeared lower under the waistband of his underwear. The front of his jeans tight. That looked uncomfortable. 

“Of course it is Felicity,” he chuckled suddenly, startling her. Her eyes met his. 

“Oh,” she breathed, whoops. “Not sorry?” She shrugged, “Get used to that, I can’t help what comes out of my mouth with you looking like that!” She gestured at his body, drawing another chuckle from him as he shook his head. 

She could feel the moment something shifted. When his eyes came back to hers some of the urgency had slipped away. Oliver gazed at her lovingly before looking down, he slowly moved his hands back to her knees. His fingers made a slow path up her thighs. Goosebumps erupted across her skin, she leaned back on her elbows. Watching as his fingers disappeared under the skirt of her dress. 

“I was ready to go fast,” she said on a breath. Oliver's eyes snapped back up to hers. His fingers stilled. 

“But?” He asked, his thumbs circled on her skin, kneading into the the muscle drawing a soft groan from her, her legs parting as she relaxed at his touch. He returned to moving them higher. To where she was wet and ready for him. She took a steady breath, releasing it slowly. 

“No but, I just…” She sat back up, placing her hands on his cheeks, marveling at the way his eyes softened, eyelids fluttering. She brushed her thumb over his lip before leaning in to press a soft tentative kiss to his lips. She pulled away, smiling as he followed her. “I love you Oliver, as much fun as this has been to… maybe though…  could we maybe find a middle ground?”

“Hmmm,” he hummed against her lips, his hands gripping her thighs. Fresh need washed over her, warmth pouring through her system making her melt into him. “Maybe.”

God how easy it would be to push his pants over his hips, guide him to her and get lost to the immediacy of the act. But this. She pressed her tongue slowly out against his lip, closing her eyes to really savor the taste of him. This was better. 

Oliver groaned, hands leaving her legs to cradle her face as he accepted her kiss. Tongues slowly slipping against each other, as the kiss grew deeper. There was something so sweet and tender in the way his tongue touched the roof of her mouth, running along her teeth. She shifted reaching down to pull her dress up. 

Their kiss breaking only so she could be free of it. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and drawing him back in for another slow and tender kiss. Her breasts pressing into his chest as he held her closer to him.

Oliver hadn’t wanted their first time to be a rushed frenzy. She definitely saw the appeal now. It allowed everything to slowly ramp up. The need and want making her nerves tingle in anticipation. Every touch adding to the fire that was slowly building low in her body, radiating outward. It was more than she’d ever felt for anyone before.

Felicity slowly started to back up, pulling on him without breaking the kiss. His hands moving up her sides, then off to climb up onto the bed, following her. Her breasts rubbed, nipples hardening as the brushed against his chest as he crawled and she shimmied higher on the bed beneath him. Their kiss falling away to giggles, throaty chuckles, as his lips moved lower and he pressed his hips between her legs, his jeans and underwear still a frustrating barrier between them.

Felicity closed her eyes to focus on the feel of his lips, tongue, teeth moving teasingly slow down over her neck. A moan ripped through her as he blew warm moist air against one taut nipple before his mouth surrounded it. Tugging with his teeth and she couldn’t help but dig her fingers in his hair, pulling him harder against her. Her body lifting off the bed.

She found she loved this slow teasing. The way he was pushing her higher, her lungs burning with the need to breathe. But she was unable to draw a full breath as his mouth did things that had her gasping. She needed so much more, wanted more.

As if he could read her, Oliver shifted a hand lower, smoothing over her stomach, further down between them.  She cried out as he dipped between her folds, two fingers rubbing over her clit. Sucking harder on her nipple before pushing lower, as she scratched at his neck and shoulders. Every pull on her nipple matched with his fingers slipping inside her. Oliver groaned against her nipple, the vibration made her feel frantic for more. So so much more.

“Oliver,” she cried as he hooked his fingers, releasing her nipple to move to the other. “Oh my gah.”

Pinned beneath him she couldn’t do much but feel. Her whole body focused on the feel of each push and pull of his fingers, the circling of his thumb against her clit, each tug of his teeth, swipe of his tongue. Her body bowed against his as every muscle tightened, her eyes clenched shut against the tide that roared over her. It was quick and vicious. She came digging her fingernails into his shoulders as cried his name.

 

\------------

 

Oliver thought his heart would explode as he watched Felicity come apart below him. Her skin flushed the most beautiful shade of pink, both nipples so hard the skin puckered around them. Wet and red from his teasing them. He stilled his fingers inside her, closing his eyes to feel the way she fluttered around him. His heart pounded harshly against his ribcage and he throbbed between his legs, his hips pressed into the mattress. 

When they’d gotten to the room, Oliver had been ready to take her there at the edge of the bed. He wanted to feel her, needed to be buried inside her to calm the raging fear that wouldn’t leave him. He needed to rid himself of the unwanted image of her pinned beneath the bike. It wasn’t real but his brain supplied it anyway. 

So he needed to feel her. All of her, be reassured she was whole and with him. But when they’d gotten tangled up with her dress, and his belt the frenzied moment had been broken. A simple task to get his belt off, but when he’d looked up Felicity’s eyes had changed, her expression soft.

He thought Felicity was pulling back, but instead she was giving him a gift. A glorious gift of slowing down. The kiss so soft as her fingers brushed over his skin. He felt the love she was pouring into it. It warmed him and calmed the need to claim her. 

Oliver opened his eyes as he felt her grip on his fingers lessen, slowly he pulled his fingers out of her. She whined hips rocking toward him, and he grinned, rolling off her only long enough to kick his jeans and underwear away and pull the drawer open on his nightstand, grabbing a condom and laying it on the bed.

“Come back,” Felicity grumbled, reaching blindly for him, her eyes still closed. 

Oliver looked her over, her whole body on full display over his bed. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten so lucky. He was sure he’d never seen someone so beautiful, a pink flush covered almost every inch of her skin, her hair a mess of curls sprayed over his dark blue quilt. He settled back between her legs, her arms winding around his back, over his shoulders to pull upward, she pressed a kiss to his neck and he sighed.

“Better?” Oliver asked, she opened her eye eyes and nodded.

“Much better,” Felicity shifted below him, wrapping her legs around his, a foot sliding against his calf. Her fingers traced circles into his skin, causing goosebumps to move across his back. He leaned down and pressed a soft lingering kiss against her lips. 

“I love you.”

“Mmm…” she hummed in return leaning up to kiss him again, running her tongue along his lips, trying to pull him down to her. “I love you too Oliver.”

Before he lowered himself down he looked over her body again, it had returned to a beautiful pale creamy color. He couldn’t wait to make it pink again. His eyes found hers, an impatient glint to her eye as she snaked a hand down between them, running down over his abs, lower until she was suddenly wrapped around his length.

“Felicity,” he grunted and she squeezed, he thrust forward between her fingers and she gave a small happy sound of approval.

“Yes?” She purred, leaning up to lick along his jaw, pulling his skin between her teeth. 

“Fuck, I need you,” he growled, thrusting between her fingers again as she stroked him. He moved his hand across the bed, looking blindly before he found the condom and pulled it up into their field of vision. 

“Here, let me,” Felicity dropped away from below him back onto the mattress, letting him go as he held himself steady above her, watching as she took the foil package and ripped it open with her teeth. It nearly did him in, as she gave him a wicked smirk. Oliver groaned as she deftly rolled it down onto his length, stroking him until he thought he’d go blind with need. 

“There…” she whispered leaning up to press her lips against his collarbone, licking up his neck over his adam’s apple and as her hands moved to his hips. Her arms and legs pulled at him, encouraging him to lower himself between her thighs.

“Felicity,” he groaned and she reached a hand to him again, guiding him to her. Her whispered ‘please’ had him thrusting forward into her.  

Felicity gasped as she filled him. Oliver gritted his teeth at the feel of her warmth surrounding him. The feel so intense it took everything in him to hold so still.

A groan so deep inside him rattled through his chest as he pulled back before thrusting forward again. He slipped her further into her as she pulled her legs higher on his hips. Her inner walls gripped him tightly. His spine felt like it was on fire with the restraint it took to not start thrusting faster into her.

Oliver dropped his body lower, moving his arms under her as he moved to his elbows, pressing his weight over hers as she rocked her hips against his. A whimper left her as her fingernails bit into the skin of his lower back. He cradled her shoulders, watching as he pulled his hips back and snapped forward.

“Oliver you feel… uhhh,” her eyes slid shut. Her feet dropped to the bed and she met his next thrust, arms curling up his back to his shoulders. Oliver held her tighter, picking up the pace as she mewled below him. “That’s it!”

“God Felicity… fuck you feel good,” he grunted into her neck as he pressed a kiss there. Oliver’s whole body was taught as he felt her tighten around him, starting to flutter as his name tumbled off her her lips as she arched her body toward him.

He lifted himself up, moving a hand down over her body, marveling at the way she moved under him. Meeting each thrust with a rock of her hips, pulling him into her all the way. He closed his eyes and let himself feel every inch of her. She felt like home and he never wanted it to end.

But his body was slowly reaching its peak. Every thrust, driving him closer. He hooked her leg around his elbow, pulling her leg higher and her eyes popped open, locking with his as he ground down into her harder.

“Fuck… Yes… Oliver please…” she panted, her nails scratching up his back near his spine and he moved faster against her.

He leaned down and pressed a breathless kiss against her lips. The move mashing his pelvis into her clit with every rock of their hips. She keened against his lips as he followed the line of her jaw, down to her neck. Pushing harder and faster into her, chasing the need to finish.

“Felicity,” he groaned into her sweat coated skin, breathing out against her neck.

“Ohh…. ugh so …” her voice broke off as she tightened her hold on him. 

A need filled whimper poured from her, eliciting a groan from him as she grew impossibly tighter around him. They were both so close, his hands on her gripping her so hard. He sucked the skin of her shoulder between his teeth, sucking harder as she screamed. 

“YES….” her voice cut off as her inner walls clamped down on him, her orgasm so sudden it startled him into his own. 

Oliver’s eyes slammed shut as bright spots danced across his vision. His heart in his throat as every nerve ending went came alive. He groaned, thrusting blindly into her as his orgasm poured through him, spilling heavily into the condom before, finally completely spent, he stilled.

Oliver’s muscles felt weak and spent. He shuddered as he tried to hold himself above her. His breath leaving him in rapid pants as he slowly came down. He watched her below him, her chest heaving as she sucked in large gulps of air, her walls still fluttering softly around him.

“So beautiful,” he gasped out, watching her.

Felicity’s eyes opened, locking with his. A pink flush covered her face and she bit her lip.

Oliver smiled down at her before his elbows almost gave out. 

It was time to move, though he didn’t want to. He shifted his weight and Felicity groaned when he released her leg. He tipped the side as he pulled out of her with a groan. He fell breathlessly onto the bed beside her. Exhausted and tired. He pulled the condom off quickly, tossing it into the waste can beside the nightstand before settling back onto his back on a groan. Felicity rolled toward him, curling her body against his. Her hand settled over his stomach as he breathed deep, still trying to recover.

“I love you,” Oliver whispered. Because it was the truth and he needed to say it again. 

Felicity pressed a kiss over his heart. Her breath fanned over his skin as she sucked in another breath and slowly blew it out. She pressed even closer.

“Oliver mmm, I love you too, so much,” she sighed, their bodies finally starting to settle. He felt her yawn next to her as he moved his hand up and down her spine. He kissed the top of her head, a yawn left him as well. Her weight started to settle heavier against his own. Sleep quickly claiming her.

Before sleep could claim him as well he reached and grabbed the other side of the quilt and tossed it over them. For the first time since that horrible night in the kitchen he fell asleep with Felicity’s body curled into his side. Oliver knew in his bones there was no place else he’d ever want to be.

 


End file.
